


An Unlikely Spark

by CornMuffinsMama



Category: Agatha Byrne, Alydia Rackham, Dmitriy Gavrilov, Quinn Campbell, The Last Constantin, Ze'eva Petrov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornMuffinsMama/pseuds/CornMuffinsMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between Ch. 23 and the Epilogue of Alydia Rackham's original novel "The Last Constantin", An Unlikely Spark allows us to peek in on a conversation between Ze'eva Petrov and Dmitriy Gavrilov as everyone prepares to go separate ways. What might happen now that Ze'eva and Quinn won't marry? What sparks might begin to be lit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unlikely Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Warning: This fic contains some pretty major spoilers for The Last Constantin.
> 
> When I was first introduced to Fanfic, it was through the Lokane (Loki/Jane) ship community. This almost immediately led me to the Fanfics of Alydia Rackham. Eventually, I moved on to reading her Original Novels. One of my favorite novels she’s written is The Last Constantin. I fell in love with the characters and the story, and despite still being pretty new to writing Fanfic, I decided to have a go at writing a fanfic based on The Last Constantin. I hope that I have done justice to her characters. At this time I’m marking this complete and considering it a one-shot, but if there’s enough interest, I may eventually revisit it. 
> 
> As always, read, enjoy, and PLEASE review. And if you haven’t read The Last Constantin, go order it off of Amazon. :) 
> 
> All the usual disclaimers apply. I own nothing.

Dmitriy Gavrilov stood in the shadows and smirked. Agatha had joined Quinn out in the gardens and they had talked. During the course of this conversation, they had come to the realization that they both felt the same way about each other (which was to say madly in love, a fact which they had both somehow managed to avoid realizing up until now). And now, they were kissing. Quite passionately. Dmitriy supposed it was evidence of how preoccupied Quinn was that the werewolf hadn’t even noticed his friend – a vampire – standing nearby. He was certainly close enough to be both heard and smelled by anyone paying even an iota of attention to their surroundings. Either Quinn was that distracted that he hadn’t noticed – in which case there was a stern conversation about safety to be had in short order – or he simply didn’t care. Dmitriy supposed it was equally likely to be the latter, since Quinn would have recognized his scent. He grinned slightly and withdrew inside. “Well played, Ze’eva. Excellent timing getting Agatha to join him.” he said conversationally. 

Ze’eva Petrov stepped out of the shadows, a slightly amused expression on her face. “I’m not really sure why I thought you wouldn’t notice me,” she said in mock complaint. “I may have to rethink my low opinion of vampires.” The werewolf grinned to let him know she was – mostly, at least – joking.

Dmitriy rolled his eyes and sighed. “Yes, it’s not like we’re also predators, and not like I’ve had a long time to hone my survival and hunting skills.” He directed a mock glare at her. “Besides,” he murmured, “I always notice a pretty face.”

Ze’eva blushed slightly, caught off guard by the unexpected compliment. “Careful, two compliments in one conversation might make people start to think you like me.”

Dmitriy raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to her. “Who’s to say I don’t?”

Ze’eva did some eyebrow raising of her own. “Now you’re getting fresh,” she said lightly, hoping he didn’t pick up on the slight tremor in her voice. 

Dmitriy shrugged slightly. “My apologies if I’ve offended you,” he said gravely, although with a slight tone of something resembling amusement that indicated he wasn’t sorry at all. “I’m headed back to the living quarters to oversee preparations for returning to London. I suppose I’d better have someone start packing Agatha’s things since it doesn’t appear that she or Quinn will be thinking of that any time soon.” He grinned. ”Would you care to accompany me? I can see you back to your room if you’d like.” He offered her his arm.

Ze’eva hesitated slightly and then tucked her hand in his elbow. “Yes, thank you.” They walked companionably in silence for a moment before she spoke again. “So you’re returning to London with them?”

Dmitriy nodded. “Yes. I’m going to work with Quinn to try to negotiate peace between the vampires and werewolves. Hopefully, we can soon have an end agreed upon and peace between our people.” He sighed. “It’s been so long…” he murmured softly, as though to himself, a tone of regret in his voice.

Ze’eva glanced up at him, a keen look of understanding on her face. “Yes, it has. I have seen many die whom I do not think needed losing.” She shook her head. “If we can put that ancient history behind us and coexist peacefully, it will be a very good thing.” She paused and then continued in a subdued tone. “I know it is what Constantin wanted most, for his children to live together in harmony and peace.” She stopped walking and turned to Dmitriy and looked at him solemnly. “If you can accomplish this, Constantin… well, his death will not have been in vain.” She swallowed and turned her face away but not before Dmitriy saw the stark look of pain and grief in her eyes.

Dmitriy’s gaze softened and he took both her hands in his. “I give you my word that I will do my best. For Constantin… and for you.”

Ze’eva ducked her head and drew a shaky breath. “Thank you,” she said softly. 

Dmitriy smiled gently – if a little sadly – at her. “He gave his life for this, for us. To live – or unlive – well and to achieve this peace… I don’t see how there could be a better memorial.” He squeezed her hands, and then turned, tucked her arm back in his and began to walk again. 

Ze’eva smiled, a light coming into her eyes. “Yes, exactly,” she laughed. “Who would have thought it, vampires and werewolves working together for a common goal? And to think that I wanted to rip your throat out the first time I saw you…”

Dmitriy grinned. “Don’t worry,” he said cheerfully, his eyes gleaming with humor. “The feeling was quite mutual. I was thinking it might be about time for a new fur collar.”

Ze’eva snorted and swatted his shoulder. “In your dreams.”

Dmitriy rolled his eyes again. “See, there you go, still underestimating my capabilities. And here I was starting to like you…”

Ze’eva started and looked quickly up at him. Underneath his playfulness, there had been a serious tone in his voice when he’d said that. Almost as if… she shook her head as though to clear it. She must have imagined it. After all, he was a vampire and she a werewolf. And not just any werewolf, she was Canis Medius - Quinn’s right hand - of the Bodark pack. She shook her head again. How foolish to think, to even dream…

“Foolish to think or dream what?” Dmitriy asked curiously.

Ze’eva started. She hadn’t realized she’d said that out loud. “Oh, nothing.” She tried to keep her tone light. “I was just pondering the future. My future. Everything is suddenly changed…” her voice trailed off and she stared off into the distance.

Dmitriy glanced down at her. “You mean now that you and Quinn aren’t going to be married?”

She hesitated. “Yes. And with the peace that has already begun here, and the peace that you and Quinn will achieve throughout Europe. I am accustomed to constantly having to watch my back, to be hyper vigilant for the slightest hint of vampire presence. There has never been a time in my life when I did not have reason to worry about my safety and the safety of my pack if a vampire were near. It will be different – although a welcome difference – to not have that as a concern. And of course, Yuri…” Her voice trailed off, and the look in her eyes was equal parts hurt and anger as she recalled the betrayal of her brother trying to kill Quinn.

Dmitriy frowned. “Yes. I let him go during the fight in exchange for him not killing Agatha, but he may still pose a threat. I am unsure whether or not treachery and hatred still live in his heart. You will need to be on the lookout in case he comes looking for revenge.” His eyes narrowed. I would hope that he would leave you in peace, but he has not demonstrated a great deal of concern for honor thus far.”

They stopped walking.

“I believe this is your room, Ze’eva,” Dmitriy said, bowing slightly. He brushed his lips over the back of her hand and straightened, looking into her eyes. His gaze softened and he took both her hands in his. “Please be careful. There is a great deal of change and upheaval right now among both our peoples, among the supernatural world in general. I would not want to see you hurt in the aftermath of turmoil that always accompanies such momentous changes.”

Ze’eva smiled at him, a small one that grew to light up her entire face. “I shall. I am a survivor. All of my pack are. We have overcome great adversity and survived many things to be what, where, and who we are today. We will manage just fine.” She gazed at him, growing serious. “And you must have a caution as well. I fear that you may encounter a great deal of danger, both as a companion of Quinn and from those who oppose the peace you both seek to establish. Take care of yourself, and of Quinn. There has been more than enough of death lately.” The look of sadness crept back into her eyes.

Dmitriy nodded, all previous joking gone from his face. “Of course. I, too, have survived a great deal, and have no intentions of going to my grave any time soon.” He smiled gently at her. “We will return. Until then, goodbye.” He hesitated and then pressed a kiss to her forehead, before he turned and walked swiftly down the hall to attend to the luggage that would accompany Quinn, Agatha, and him to London.

He did not look back and so did not see Ze’eva standing still, her eyes huge, her fingertips pressed to the place where his lips had met her skin, watching him with soft eyes filled with yearning. But, with the keen ears of a vampire, he heard her whisper “Dmitriy…” with wonder and longing in her voice, and he tucked the memory away in his heart to carry with him through the days to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. :) Let me know what you think and if you want to see more. No promises, especially since I'm getting ready to move to a different country, but if people want more I'll see what I can work up.


End file.
